Użytkownik:SmoczaS/Brudnopis
Do zrobienia Przyjaciółki Pepi IMG 20161214 144353.jpg IMG 20161214 144323.jpg IMG 20161214 144256.jpg IMG 20161213 141331.jpg Patricia "Pat" (Cyklop) Cyklopi (także Kiklopi) – w mitologii greckiej olbrzymy z jednym okiem pośrodku czoła, zajmujące się pasterstwem i budową ogromnych murów. Pracowali też u Hefajstosa w kuźni i kuli pioruny dla Zeusa. Cyklopi pierwszego pokolenia: Brontes, Steropes i Arges, to dzieci Gai i Uranosa. Zostali wtrąceni do Tartaru przez swojego ojca, gdyż ten obawiał się ich wielkiej siły. Jednak Kronos, także syn Uranosa, uwolnił ich oraz gigantów i hekatonchejrów, aby pomogli mu w walce ze swoim ojcem. Jednak po zwycięstwie nad Uranosem, Kronos ponownie ze pchnął ich na dno piekieł, gdzie pozostali do czasu uwolnienia ich przez Zeusa, syna Kronosa. Właśnie wtedy wykuli dla niego potężną broń – pioruny, dzięki którym wygrał wojnę z tytanami. Cyklopi stworzyli także Hełm Hadesa, trójząb Posejdona oraz łuk i strzały Artemidy. Ponoć zostali zabici przez Apolla po tym, jak Zeus zabił jego syna Asklepiosa, ciskając w niego piorunem. Drugie pokolenie cyklopów, to Polifem – syn Posejdona i nimfy Toosy, który został oślepiony przez Odyseusza oraz Telemus – wieszcz. Kornelia "Korny" (Huldra) '''Adopt Rochi''' Huldra (norw. hulder) – postać z norweskich wierzeń ludowych, żeński odpowiednik trolla. Huldry – w przeciwieństwie do trolli – były pięknymi dziewczętami i na pozór niczym nie różniły się od zwykłych ludzi. Jedynym, co szpeciło huldrę, był krowi ogon wystający spod spódnicy. Violetta "Lettta" (Triclop-Poltergeist) '''Adopt Amity''' Triklop to potwór wymyślony na wzór cyklopa – potwora z jednym okiem. P ostać ta, według źródeł została wymyślona już w XX wieku, na potrzeby nowel (Książę Jedi P. i H. Davidsów). Triklopi zostali utworzeni również w licznych grach komputerowych. Są też ważnym elementem telewizji. Trzecie oko tych potworów jest umieszczane na ich czole, lub z tyłu głowy (najczęściej zasłonięte włosami) Poltergeist – termin z zakresu tzw. zjawisk paranormalnych, zespół zjawisk polegających na rzekomym generowaniu różnego rodzaju dźwięków – od trzasków i gwizdów do szurania itp., najczęściej niewiadomego pochodzenia (bez możliwości wskazania źródła dź więku) oraz innych efektów, wśród których można jakoby obserwować samoczynne przesuwanie się lub pojawianie przedmiotów, spadanie, podnoszenie się itp. Zjawiska te mogą występować oddzielnie lub łącznie. Określa się je czasem dodatkowymi nazwami: aport, asport i innymi. Poltergeisty i ich zachowania można rzekomo zaobserwować między innymi w starych domach, na strychach i w piwnicach. Zamieszkiwać mają często szuflady i półki, a czasem dziury za regałami. '''Criien Musco''' centaur-roślinołak(mech) dotychczas mieszkający w lasach jako zwierzaka ma mysz, kocha wszystkie stworzenia i bardzo chętnie się nimi zajmuje jeśli potrzebują pomocy, dobrze zna się na ziołach i opatrywaniu ran, bardzo mało mówi, nie najlepiej idzie mu pisanie gdyż dopóki nie trafił do straszyceum wychowywał się z lasem za przyjaciół mając jedynie żyjące tam stworzonka, nie znał szkoły tylko słyszał rozmowy leśniczych i grzybiarzy powoli ucząc się języka, był brany za ducha lasu gdyż opiekował się żyjącymi tam stworkami i wykończonymi ludźmi/potworami zostając niezauważonym. Jest bardzo pojętny. W lot łapie języki obce lecz strasznie mu idzie pisanie. Osobowość Criien jest bardzo nieśmiałym centaurem bojącym się być w centrum uwagi, z charakteru jest łagodny i współczujący przez co nigdy się nie denerwuje i pomoże każdemu, nawet osobie, za którą nie przepada, lub której się boi. Bardzo chętnie się uczy wszystkiego nowego. Jest tak nieśmiały i skryty w sobie że trudno mu rozmawiać nawet z przyjaciółmi o sprawach osobistych. Zazwyczaj jest kompletnie neutralny lecz bardzo przemiły szczególnie dla zwierząt. Wygląd Miejsce zamieszkania '''Chiny las Aokigahara'''- znany również jako Morze Drzew (jap. 樹海 Jukai?) – las mieszany na terenie Parku Narodowego Fudżi-Hakone-Izu u północno-zachodniego podnóża góry Fudżi. Rośnie pomiędzy jeziorami Sai i Shoji należącymi do Pięciu Jezior Fudżi, rozciągając się w kierunku południowym od jezior. Las porasta zastygłą lawę pochodzącą z erupcji krateru pasożytniczego o nazwie Góra Nagaoyama, należącego do stratowulkanu Fudżi w roku 864. Aokigahara porasta teren o powierzchni 30 km2, jest wyjątkowo gęsty, a podłoże z lawy dodatkowo utrudnia poruszanie się. Zagęszczenie drzew sprawia, iż wewnątrz lasu panuje bezwietrzna atmosfera oraz nietypowa cisza. Klasyczny potwór '''Roślinny potwór''' - Grupa stworzeń z gatunku roślin o specyficznych wyglądzie i zachowaniach. Jest to temat dosyć rozległy. Jednym z pierwszych, znanych, roślinnych potworów były "Triffids". Były to wysokie, mięsożerne rośliny w książce Johna Wyndhama. Działały instynktownie, niebyły mądre i nie posiadały układu nerwowego. Innym przykładem jest Audrey II z filmu "Sklepik z horrorami". Seymour wychodował roślinę, zwaną Audrey II, która żywi się ludzką krwią. Później okazuje się, że roślina pochodzi z kosmosu i przybywa na Ziemię, aby ją podbić. Najistotniejszą postacią natomiast jest zapewne Poison Ivy (Trujący Bluszcz) z serii komiksów Batmana. Potrafi panować nad roślinami i sterować ludzkimi umysłami za pomocą wielu trucizn. Troszczy się także o środowisko, które jest dla niej ważniejsze, niż gatunek ludzki. '''Centaur''' – w mitologii greckiej pół człowiek, pół koń. Były to mityczne istoty o mieszanej budowie. Górna część ich ciała (tułów, głowa, ręce) była podobna do ciała człowieka, natomiast dolna miała kształt konia. Wizerunki centaurów można odnaleźć na metopach Partenonu, w Tezejonie oraz w malarstwie ściennym w Pompejach. Współcześnie centaury występują w dziełach z gatunku fantasy, np. w cyklach Opowieści z Narnii, Harry Potter, Baśniobór czy Percy Jackson i bogowie olimpijscy. Relacje Rodzina Crien nie pamięta swojej rodziny gdyż zaraz po porodzie został porzucony w lesie i przez jakiś czas wychowywany przez starszą panią entkę która znalazła go poważnie wycieńczonego i postanowiła się nim zająć jak własnym dzieckiem oraz nauczyć go języka drzew lecz po jakimś czasie zmarła gdy centaur miał 16 lat. Po jej śmierci załamany tułał się po lasach w poszukiwaniu swego miejsca pomagając przy tym każdemu rannemu potworowi, człowiekowi czy zwierzątku. Przyjaciele Znajomi Bunny Stone (uczy go zastosowania ziół) Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Botanika (prowadzi swój własny zielarski ogródek w którym chce mieć wszystkie przydatne roślinki) Opatrywanie Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ulubione powiedzonko Najbardziej uwielbiam: Pomagać innym ale chciałbym robić to tylko anonimowo. ...a najmniej: Nienawidzę przemocy, nie mam na tyle odwagi aby się trącić gdy krzywdzi się kogoś słabszego ale gdybym kiedyś się zebrał na odwagę to już nikt by przy mnie nie krzywdził słabszych. Nie ruszam się bez: Nie mam takich rzeczy chyba że liczy się moja myszka. Sekrety pokoju: Nie mam pokoju, moim domem jest las. Piękny, cichy i spokojny las na krańcu którego mam swój rajski ogródek. Moja Boo-uniklana cecha: Potrafię się poruszać bezszelestnie, niezauważenie i przy tym bardzo szybko. Ciekawostki *Crien je tylko surowe warzywa i owoce. Galeria _____________________________________________________________________________________________ '''Abigail Squito''' ''Jest smutna lecz gdy ktoś pyta co jest nie tak udaje że jest ok, nie chce nikogo martwić, zazwyczaj najpierw myśli o innych lecz jest uważana za zadufaną w sobie wiecznie użalającą się potworkę, sukkuba nienawidząca tego kim jest za jej "przypadłość" tzn wszyscy chłopcy się w niej zakochują dlatego woli ich unikać, jest aseksualna, boi się nowych znajomości i woli unikać rozmów, jest wychowywana przez dwie wredne ciotki a te ją bardzo źle traktują gdyż wstydzi się tego kim jest i nie potrafi obrócić swojego daru na jej korzyść jak inne sukkuby, również nigdy nie odkrywa swoich nóg czy brzucha i nie nosi dużych dekoltów. Jej grzywka jest zawsze nisko obcięta gdyż w ten sposób unika patrzenia komuś prosto w oczy. Jest bardzo zamknięta w sobie i tak naprawdę w szkole bardzo mało o niej wiadomo. Boi się gdy ktoś chce ją dotknąć i za każdym razem się odsuwa.'' Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce zamieszkania Klasyczny potwór [[Plik:Sukkub.jpg|thumb|left|200px]]Sukkub - w demonologii sukkubami nazywa się demony przybierające postać nieziemsko pięknych kobiet (często obdarzonych również atrybutami charakterystycznymi dla demonów, np. rogami albo kopytami), nawiedzające mężczyzn we śnie i kuszące ich współżyciem seksualnym (zespół "demona nocy"). Niektóre źródła ezoteryczne mówią, jakoby sukkuby mogły być demonami płci męskiej jedynie przybierającymi postać żeńską, bądź też hermafrodytami. Według Malleus Maleficarum ("Młot na czarownice") sukkuby zbierały od skuszonych mężczyzn nasienie, którego potem inkuby używały do zapładniania kobiet. Dzieci spłodzone w ten sposób miały być szczególnie podatne na wpływ Szatana. Relacje Rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ciekawostki Galeria _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Meredina Astat przydomek Radioactiv radioaktywna córka chińskich naukowców którzy poddali ją eksperymentowi przez co zmienili ją tak iż emituje groźne dla ludzi promienie gamma lecz jest bezpieczne dla potworów jest ona mocno walnięta i dosyć psychopatyczna, słucha zespołu "biohazard" , jest szaloną panią naukowiec, jest nieśmiertelna, zawsze gada od rzeczy, nie ma prawie żadnych przyjaciół, często robi niebezpieczne eksperymenty w których niemalże zawsze coś wybucha, jest znakomitym chemikiem i nad wyraz inteligentną potworką. ma wadę wymowy, Osobowość Wygląd Jest niską i szczupłą potworką. Ma zieloną cerę i a jej oczy po wypadku podczas eksperymenty stały się całe żółte a ona postanowiła je sobie wytatuować we wzór radioaktywności. Jej włosy są neonowo różowe a wokół niej zawsze jest limonkowa poświata. Ubiera się zawsze w neonowe kolory, często nosi fartuch rozpięty i długie rękawiczki, zazwyczaj chodzi z probówkami i zawsze z okularami ze znakiem "radioaktywność". Uwielbia świecące gadżety. Miejsce zamieszkania Klasyczny potwór Relacje Rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ciekawostki Galeria Galeria postaci do zrobienia Mech.jpg|Criien Musco- centaur-roślinołak (mech) Abigail Squito.jpg|Abigail Squito- squba meredina (1).jpg|Chibi Meredina Astat AbigailRM.jpg|Abigail by Rochi TakiSeRysunek dla SmoczejS.jpg|Od kochanej ♥ Rochi ♥ ''Luźna historia'' ''Znajomość ?? i Sashy zaczęła się dość typowo. Pierwszego dla kotka dnia szkoły (faktycznie było już miesiąc po rozpoczęciu nauki) na pierwszej lekcji do klasy przyszła dyrektor Głowenia Krewncka i wyznaczyła ?? jako jedną z lepszych uczennic do pomocy nowemu uczniowi z nadrobieniem tematów i wdrożeniem się. Potworka oczywiście się zgodziła mimo iż miała delikatnie objawiającą się kichaniem alergię na kocią sierść i zaraz po lekcji umówiła się z kotkiem na nadrabianie materiału, chętnie się zgodził bo mimo iż nie przepada za uczeniem się to uwielbia towarzystwo miłych dziewczyn i przystojnych chłopców, więc niesamowicie ucieszył się na wieść iż taka sympatyczna potworka będzie mu pomagała nadrobić materiał w każdej wolnej chwili. Pierwszego dnia co przerwę ?? oprowadzała go po szkole i tłumaczyła zasady tu panujące oczywiście w między czasie poznając z nim poszczególnych uczniów Straszyceum. Pierwsze spotkanie mieli mieć godzinę po zakończeniu zajęć. Spotkali się w domku Sashy kilometr od szkoły potworów gdzie zaczęli nadrabiać zajęcia. A w między czasie Sasha ośmielił się przy nowo poznanej koleżance i zaczął prawić komplementy ?? a ona strasznie się rumieniąc zaczęła się uśmiechać i żartować z nim. I w ten sposób mijały im wolne chwile na nadrabianiu zajęć i nauce z żarcikami i w wyśmienitym towarzystwie. Z czasem ku zdziwieniu Sashy pandzia naprawdę zaczęła się mu podobać i iż myślał że żadna potworka płci pięknej nie ruszy jego serca to jednak tak się stało. A ?? chociaż nie chciała tego, to powoli przestała czuć smutek po utracie poprzedniej miłości i zaczynała się interesować kotkiem, który był naprawdę milusiński w stosunku do niej. Po nadrobionym już materiale nie przestali się spotykać, tylko że tym razem widywali się nie tylko na nauce ale również na zabawach i spacerach. Pewnego wiosennego dnia spotkali się na pikniku w parku, usiedli obok wiśniowego drzewa. W czasie posiłku zaczęli się wygłupiać i ganiać nagle kotek potknął się o gałąź i upadł, gdy ?? pomagała mu wstać pociągnął ją za sobą i gdy poleżeli razem na trawie nagle Sasha postanowił ją zapytać czy ?? go lubi odpowiedziała oczywiście że tak wtedy spojrzał jej w oczy i zapytał czy chciałaby z nim chodzić. ?? bez zastanowienia powiedziała tak gdyż sama już wcześniej wiedziała że on znaczy dla niej coś więcej. Gdy się pocałowali pandzia miała ostry napad alergii i gdy kociak zawiózł ją do szpitala lekarz powiedział, że musi co pół roku brać zastrzyki hamujące jej alergię na koty jeśli chce przebywać w ich otoczeniu.'' Simon Shade Osobowość Simon jest niepewnym siebie kotołakiem o bardzo dokuczliwym charakterze. Często poniża innych i nie grzeszy inteligencją aczkolwiek bardzo szanuje starszych. Szacunek simona można zdobyć w żuconych mu bądź żuconych przez niego wyzwaniach. Tworzy wokół siebie barierę potęgi i pewności siebie niby nie do przebicia, aczkolwiek wewnątrz bardzo łatwo go zranić. Zawsze gdy ktoś go urazi odgrywa się podwójnie, i nie wybaczy nigdy. Uwielbia własnoręcznie wykonywać "brudną" robotę. Jest bardzo odpowiedzialny mimo swojej niedorosłości i potrafi przyjąć bez marudzenia odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Jest bardzo uparty i jeśli czegoś chce to osiągnie to w ten czy inny sposób. Wygląd Jest dosyć umięśnionym i wysokim kotołakiem. Ma jasne, krótkie włosy zaczesane do góry z czerwonym pasemkiem na grzywce. Ma identycznie ubarwioną sierść jak Sasha za wyjątkiem łatki na ogonie. Ubiera się zazwyczaj na sportowo. Ma czarne oczy i bardzo krótki ogon. Miejsce zamieszkania Klasyczny potwór '''Kotołak '''- fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-kota została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form potwora była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią, lecz nie poluje na ludzi, tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się, gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i tygrysa. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman. Kotołaki nie są aż tak popularne jak wilkołaki. Jednakże powstał o nich film, mianowicie Ludzie-koty (ang. Cat People). Opowiada historie młodej kobiety, która wierzy, że należy do rasy ludzi, mogących się zmieniać w koty. Relacje Rodzina Brat Sashy Shade i Edwina. Mieszka sam gdyż po wielu kutniach ze swoim bratem i braku zrozumienia ze strony swojego ojca wyprowadził się. Przyjaciele [[Lino Luca Sacrilegium]] Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Kiedyś sądził że miłość jest dla mięczaków ale Cynthia Zaijian (jego obecna dziewczyna) pokazała mu że do tego trzeba naprawdę mieć "jaja".(Simon poznał ją gdy kiedyś usłyszał jak Cynthia gra na perkusji i poszedł za muzyką, u celu był bardzo zaskoczony że tak świetnie grała kobieta i zaczął ją szczerze z wielkim podziwem chwalić (cdn)) :D Zwierzak Zainteresowania Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki Ulubione powiedzonko Najbardziej uwielbiam ...a najmniej Nie ruszam się bez Sekrety pokoju Moja Boo-uniklana cecha Ciekawostki *Nienawidzi pastelowych kolorów. Galeria [[Plik:SimonShade-Koperedition.png|Od kochanego kopra]] ___________________________________________________ Heyley Zatana jest kosmitką powsałą z potężnego rozbłysku słonecznego w odległej galaktyce Osobowość Miła ale zbuntowana Wygląd Miejsce zamieszkania Klasyczny potwór Relacje Rodzina ma siostrę która powstała w ten sam sposób co ona i w tym samym czasie aczkolwiek postanowiły się rozdzielić Przyjaciele Znajomi [[Sunna Gleam]] Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywka: Słoneczko Ulubione powiedzonko: Najbardziej uwielbiam: ...a najmniej: Nie ruszam się bez: Sekrety pokoju: Moja Boo-uniklana cecha: Potrafię manipulować dodatnimi temmperaturami i światłęm słonecznym. Ciekawostki *Emanuje światłem słonecznym aczkolwiek nie jest ono aż tak gorące *Temperatura jej ciała wynosi 102 stopni Celsjusza i potrafi ją kontrolować a temperatura wokół niej około 32 stopnie Celsjusza *Nie da się jej ostudzić *Woda do której wejdzie powoli zaczyna wrzeć *Zdaża jej się poparzyć innych aczkolwiek uczy się nad tym panować Galeria Heyley Zatana.jpeg|Heyley ze stworkiem Heyley RM.jpg|Art by ♥ Rochi ♥ ____________________________________________________ ?? Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce zamieszkania Klasyczny potwór Relacje Rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki Ulubione powiedzonko Najbardziej uwielbiam ...a najmniej Nie ruszam się bez Sekrety pokoju Moja Boo-uniklana cecha Ciekawostki Galeria